In recent years arm wrestling has developed into a nationwide competitive sport. The sanctioned tournaments are taken seriously by a majority of the competitors, and training is essential in order to develop the needed skills and strength.
One important aspect of training is the practicing of arm wrestling. One major problem in practicing is finding a partner who is physically compatible with the person needing and desiring the practice. The length of the forearm is critical for developing technique. Also, in competition, a person is likely to face challengers who are physically taller or shorter, with different length forearms which require a slightly different technique if one is to be a victor. Therefore, various practice partners are needed, each with physically longer or shorter forearms. Therefore, a practicing and training device is needed to help wrestlers simulate conditions which occur in actual composition.
The arm wrestling device of the present invention provides a practice means for an individual which simulates actual arm wrestling, including various lengths of forearms.
Therefore, a primary object of this arm wrestling device is to provide a device for training an arm wrestler.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a form of recreation for the non-serious arm wrestler.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an arm which is adjustable to various physical dimensions desired by the operator.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an arm wrestling device for use by either left or right handed people.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a means of adjusting the amount of force required to operate the arm wrestling device.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a measure of the units of torque developed in the spring by the operator.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.